


jealousy

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Jonas Noah Vasquez, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Domestic Evak, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Isak Valtersen, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Slut Shaming, also Even is gay, based on a real story, straight Isak, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak has a gay flatmate, Even, and he can't stand seeing him kiss other boys. He thinks he's a homophobe, but maybe it's just jealousy?Based on a real story.





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based on the famous reddit thread of a straight guy who feels disgusted when his flatmate brings guys home and he thinks he's homophobic but it turns out that he has a crush on his flatmate. You can read the story here: https://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/#gs.t7xrgr
> 
> \- I've obviously adapted the names and story to Isak and Even.  
\- What Isak posts online are the posts that the real guy mentioned on that article posted online

Isak came back home from Jonas’, tipsy after having drunk two whole bottles of wine with Eva. It took him a while to find the right key, but he finally managed to open the door, which led to the living room of his shared apartment.

What he didn’t expect, though, was to find Even, shirtless, making out with another shirtless guy on the couch.

“Shit!” His flatmate said when he heard the door open. The other boy, who was sitting on Even’s lap, hid his face in Even’s neck in embarrassment. 

“Sorry, Isak.” He stood up and held the boy’s hand. “We’ll be in my bedroom. This is Mikael, by the way.” He was leading the other guy to his bedroom, who waved his hand in the air. “Hi, Isak.” His nails were polished, he seemed cool. “We’ll play loud music,” and he laughed, Even rolling his eyes as they got inside the bedroom.

Isak ran to the bathroom, placing his face above the washbasin, feeling like he would vomit. He didn’t understand why, he knew that Even was into guys, he had brought guys over and Isak never cared. He had never seen anything, until today. He wasn’t jealous of Even’s sex and romantic life, even if he should, considering that he had sex with a random girl two months ago and a date with another one and that was it. But what he had just seen felt repulsive. 

He went to his bedroom, worried about his reaction. Even was blasting some music in his bedroom, probably fucking with that dude. It was better not to hear it.

He only had to wait a few seconds until Jonas replied to his FaceTime call. His long hair was wet and in a ponytail, and he was shirtless, with drops of water on his collarbones. 

“Isak, everything okay? Everyone has just left.”

“I need to talk to you.”

Jonas frowned on the screen, “Okay?”

“Do… Do you think I’m homophobic?”

Jonas laughed. And laughed again. He was probably sitting on the sofa, considering that now that Jonas moved his phone around while laughing, he could see the coffee table he and Magnus had in front of the sofa.

“Why would you say that? I mean, we’re best friends! And I’m bi and I’ve dated guys whom you’ve met.”

“I know, but when I saw Even making out with another guy… It felt repulsive, seeing them kiss in the sofa.”

“Isak, you’re not a bad person. It might be the wine, you drank too much in a short span of time. Don’t worry, dude, and go to bed.”

/

The next morning, he found Even sitting in the kitchen. “Morning,” the older boy said, raising his toast. 

“Good morning, Even.” He poured some coffee in a mug and added some sugar. “Where’s Mikael?”

“He’s just left, his shift at work starts in thirty minutes.” Even was  _ glowing _ . They certainly had a good night yesterday. “How come you’ve never met him?”

Isak frowned as he sat in front of Even, stirring his coffee. “What?”

“Mikael is my best friend! I thought you had met him before. You’ve been living with me for over a year.”

Isak tilted his head. “You… fuck with your best friend? I mean, no judgement or anything.”

Even chuckled. “It’s complicated. It’s like we both wanna date but none of us acknowledges the feelings we have for each other. And then comes the process where we don’t talk to each other for a few weeks after we have sex, until we meet with our group of friends and we end up making out or having sex again.”

Isak squinted his eyes. “You two are stupid.”

“I know.”

“You should probably bring other guys home, like you used to. You’ll forget about him.”

Even sighed. “There’s a difference between Mikael and random people.”

/

Even did keep bringing guys home, but Isak never caught them making out on their sofa. Instead, he only saw them when they were showering in the morning, or they were having breakfast with Even. Sometimes, the boy frying eggs was Mikael.

Even didn’t bring people to their flat  _ that _ often. He sometimes went out with his friends, or with Isak, and nothing happened. And, for some reason, Isak felt relieved that he didn’t have to see another guy in their flat the next morning. Even had also told him that he found guys on Grindr, hence why sometimes there were men at random hours of the day in their flat, but Isak was normally at the laboratory and didn’t have to go through that.

“Do you live here or something?” He spat out once to a Dutch guy Even had brought over after meeting him in a club. He didn’t want to think about what they had done in Even’s bedroom, what he had done  _ to Even _ . It made him feel grossed out.

“Isak!” Even said from the fridge, which he closed with perhaps too much strength. “No need to be rude.”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just–” He stood up. “I’ll be in my bedroom.”

Isak had been avoiding Even, he knew that he was probably angry. The Dutch dude had laughed it off and pretended not to care, but since that incident Isak had been rude to every man Even had brought over. 

One afternoon, he had come back from Eva’s to find Even sitting with a guy on the sofa, having just finished watching a film, the credits rolling on the screen. Seeing Even with a dude on what seemed to be a date, and not just sex, made Isak feel angry.

The other boy stood up and Even did so, going with him to the door, where Isak was still standing. “Anyways, I better leave,” the blond guy said. And Even, who was beaming, was about to say something when Isak interrupted him. 

“Yes, please, Even has to bring another dude over,” he said between clenched teeth, leaving his bag on the sofa. 

Even closed the door with a loud sound before turning around. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Isak, startled, turned around. “How dare you slut shame me in front of a  _ date _ !?” He got closer to Isak. “You think I haven’t noticed, right? Not only the comments, but also how you look at them.”

“What?”

“Isak, you’re  _ always  _ an asshole to the guys I bring home. You always look like seeing us together disgusts you. When you had that girlfriend of yours and I had to see you two being intimate I didn’t complain.”

“She was a fuckbuddy.”

“Whatever. Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , the problem is that I bring  _ boys _ and not  _ girls _ home? Is that your problem?” He was breathing quite fast, and his cheeks had reddened. 

Isak sighed, “Even, I’m sorry. I just had a bad day at the laboratory, okay? I don’t care who you sleep with, I truly don’t.”

Even looked him up and down and chuckled. “Right. Then why do you keep making those mean comments, if you don’t care? Perhaps you cannot stand seeing two men being intimate.” He grabbed his keys from the table they had in the living room. “I’m going to Mikael’s, I need to cool off.” 

He was about to close the door behind him when he turned around and looked at Isak, “And you’ll be okay with him as long as I do it in his place and not ours, right?”

“It’s not of my business what you do at someone else’s place,” Isak snapped back, and Even just laughed and rolled his eyes before leaving.

That night, Isak couldn’t get the thought off his mind. What would Even and Mikael be doing right now? They were having way more fun than Isak, for sure. Perhaps Even was riding Mikael’s dick, or vice versa, or Even had left a hickey on Mikael’s neck.

He sighed.

Just the thought made his stomach twist.

/

“Honestly, Isak, this thing is fucking you up.” Jonas took a sip of his coffee. “What happened after that?”

“He didn’t show up for the next two days, even though Lea was coming and he said he’d love to hang out with me and her, show her around. He has never met her.”

“How do you feel?”

“Like shit. I mean, he thinks I’m judging him for having sex with men.”

“You’ve never had a problem with me having sex with men.”

“I know. Maybe I’m okay with gay people as long as I don’t live with them? I want to keep him as a friend, but I don’t want him to think that who he is disgusts me.”

“It’s like you’re just homophobic to your flatmate.”

“Jonas?”

“Hmm?”

“Should… Should I move out?”

Jonas chuckled, “Are you stupid? You have a fantastic flat with a fantastic flatmate and, most importantly, with a fantastic rent.”

Isak sighed and leaned his face on his hand. “I don’t want to hurt Even. If I stay I’ll keep judging him and it’s going to happen. I mean, I’ve already hurt him.”

Jonas smiled at his friend. “You should talk to him. Like, a serious talk. Also, give me his number, he’s hot.” He laughed.

Isak threw napkin at him, “Jonas!”

/ 

Of course, being as stubborn as he was, he didn’t talk to Even. Instead, he wrote a post on Yahoo! Answers. He knew it was pathetic. 

_ Roommate is gay, I am not but I thought I was okay with him being gay until I realised I feel crappy when I see him with other guys and it’s started to affect our friendship. How to deal with this/stop being such a dick? _

Isak then went with his day, and only checked his post at night. He had already received some responses:

_ Are you sure that weird feeling isn’t jealousy…? i mean, this only seems to revolve around him specifically. _

Isak decided to reply:

_ I thought about that, but I don’t know what I’m meant to be jealous of. He definitely has a more active sex life than I do, but reacting like this to something like that seems really strange and irrational. _

Only a few minutes later, the user replied: 

_ Yeah i thought maybe you don’t like seeing him with other people because you want his attention to yourself? _

He had never thought about that. Why would he want his attention? They lived together and they were friends, he had enough attention from Even.

After that, he opened a Word file and decided to write everything that was going on with Even, also his feelings of revulsion when he saw him with the other men. When he checked the clock, it was past midnight, and tomorrow he had to be at the laboratory at eight. And then he was having lunch with Eva.

His friend laughed when he told her the whole story. She knew about Isak feeling uncomfortable around Even in the last few months, but he hadn’t told her much. So he decided to let her read the Word file he had written yesterday. And, as she progressed, her giggles increased. 

“Isak, you’re an oblivious walnut!”

“You sound like a primary school girl, Eva.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes before laughing again. “Isak, you seem to have a crush on Even…”

“No?”

She smiled at him, “Isak, maybe you’re not as straight as you thought you were.”

They talked about it, she mentioned how it seemed like the more Isak tried to reassure Even that he didn’t care who he slept with, the more upset he was, from what he had told her. 

“It’s also interesting how he brought up the thing with that girl you had sex with.”

Isak shrugged, “He was probably angry because I was being an asshole.”

“I think he wanted you to be jealous. And maybe, just maybe, he was bringing guys over for that same reason.”

Isak considered what his friend had just said. It made sense: Even had always been flirty with him, ever since he moved in, but Isak never cared too much. He decided not to think about it: after all, he was just beginning to accept that he liked his flatmate, that he liked a  _ guy _ .

/

Isak spent the next few days just thinking about the conclusion he’d reached with Eva (and the anon users online). He was scared: scared of losing Even, of losing a friend.

What scared him the most, though, was letting this pass. What if Even found a boyfriend, and Isak would have to see them together being all cuddly on the sofa and kissing? They had already established that Isak didn’t do well when seeing Even with other guys, so that was probably the worst scenario.

They hadn’t had any arguments for a while, basically because Even hadn’t brought any guy over, and that meant that they could hang out together more often without screaming at each other.

“I honestly can’t believe you haven’t watched any Tarantino films.” Even said as he munched on some popcorns. They were doing a marathon and they were watching the films of the director, in chronological order. “He’s a bit hyped up, to be honest, but he’s a must.”

Ever since Isak had been friends with Even, his knowledge regarding films had increased a lot. And Even was always pleased to watch films with him.

And Isak decided that the best moment for his confession was while watching films which contained an extremely high level of violence.

“Uhm… Even?” 

Even replied with a hum, but without taking his eyes off the screen.

“I… I think I owe you an apology. I was a dick because I was jealous.”

Even laughed and looked at him. “No need to be jealous. I mean, it’s not like you’ll have trouble to find someone to sleep with it.”

Isak tried to explain everything, he didn’t even know what he was saying, but Even saw how nervous Isak was and switched off their TV.

“Okay, so since we’re confessing: the flirting was real. But I thought you were the kind of oblivious guy who didn’t realise and that’s why I brought boys over, to try and get over it.”

“And… And Mikael?”

Even waved his hand, “That’s been going on since high school, but I feel like I’ll get out of it. Maybe is better that way.”

“You know, I actually thought that I was homophobic or something.” Even laughed at the comment, and looked at him with eyes full of love. 

“I never thought you’d be the jealous type,” Even teased.

A smile appeared on Isak’s face. “Fuck off.”

The two flatmates laughed for a while, out of nervousness and awkwardness. They didn’t know what to do. It surprised Isak, Even was normally pretty confident, but now he didn’t know where to look or how to act.

“Should… should we try something out?” Even proposed, blushing.

Isak blushed too. “Really?”

Even shrugged, “We could kiss, see if we feel something for the other.”

“I’ve never kissed a boy.”

Even smiled, “Trust me, it’s not that different from kissing a girl.”

And they kissed. Isak ended up sitting on Even’s lap, just like Mikael had done a few months ago. Isak loved the feeling of Even’s stubble against his skin. Fuck, he loved kissing Even in general. They kissed for hours, exploring each other’s mouths and necks. It was a new experience, but really good.

That night, they both went to their respective rooms. Even thought it was the best idea, considering that Isak was new to all of this.

“Good night, Even,” Isak said as he opened the door to his bedroom.

Even’s bedroom was right next to his own. The older boy smiled at him, “Good night, Isak.”

  
  
  


/

So far, it had been great. They were dating, one could say. Their first proper date consisted of a fancy dinner in a restaurant, and it was fantastic. And now they were basically doing what they used to do together, but now, Even would cover Isak’s hand with his own when they were having coffee, or they cuddled while watching films, or they went out with their friends, and Isak and Even would kiss and Eva and Jonas would smile while Magnus freaked out and cheered. 

At home, they are still flatmates, except for when they do boyfriend stuff. For example, the other day Isak burned their food because he  _ needed _ to kiss Even and they got a bit carried away. They only stopped when they heard the fire alarm. They were taking the sex part slow, since Isak had never done anything with a guy. Even had given him a blowjob in the shower (and Even was  _ great  _ at it), but that was it. Isak’d rather take things slow than ruin everything.

He hadn’t told his parents, though, although he was sure that they wouldn’t care. They both had met Even when they helped Isak with his stuff when moving in, and specially his mother adored Even. 

Even had insisted that he didn’t expect him to jump out of the closet, that he could take as much time as he wished, but Isak knew that, if in the end they ended up calling themselves a  _ couple _ , he wasn’t going to hide it.

They were trying, taking things slow. Kissing Even felt more natural now, like something he wanted to do on a daily basis. So it turns out that Isak wasn’t a homophobe (thank God), and he had never ever been so happy. Nobody had ever made him feel so happy.

After coming back home from having dinner with Even’s parents (who turned out to be lovely), with Even with his arm across his waist, Isak opened his laptop before going to bed  and went to Yahoo! Answers.

_ Plot twist: it turns out I don’t have any problem with Even kissing guys if it’s me he’s kissing. _

**Author's Note:**

> The title is provisional so it might change. If anyone has an idea let me know!


End file.
